I'll Be Good
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: "Are you really here?" Dean half begged. "Of course, I am silly." Hermione chuckled making his green eyes open meeting her honey brown ones. "You're after all standing in heaven. Did you think I would let you leave and not see you?"


Season 5 Episode 16

A/N: I was finishing Supernatural and this little scene popped into my head and I had to write this. I have more of this pairing coming it's just taking time to fix it. I hope you like this.

This literally goes right with the episode; minus Hermione Granger is in it lol.

* * *

Dean had been through heaven seeing the best moments of his life but he still had seen the one person there he was hoping would be there. The darkest part of his mind worried him that somehow, she wasn't there. Listening to the angel Joshua, they were shocked, no pissed, they were told to back off. That God had been there and knows everything and doesn't give a damn. This whole trip to heaven after being shot to death by fellow hunters was a bust. Dean was beyond angry at everything there was.

"But this time God wants you to remember." Joshua waved his hand sending Sam back to earth. "Now Dean. There's one more person that wants to see you, after that, you will return."

"What?" Dean yelled looking around the garden. "Joshua!?"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's whole body stilled as a chill crawled across his body. It had been a while since he had heard that sweet voice. He closed his eyes not sure of what to do.

"Are you going to say something to me or just stand there with your eyes closed?"

Dean opened his eyes turning around to see Hermione standing there giving him a soft smile. Her long curly brown hair fanned over her shoulders. Silk Royal blue dress hugging her body down to her knees, the lace sleeves reaching her elbows. Black flats keeping her feet from the dirt.

She looked as beautiful as ever. "Hermione," Dean whispered, feeling all of the anger he just felt fall away with just seeing her again.

"You still have such a way with words Dean," Hermione spoke walking over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut leaning into her.

"Are you really here?" Dean half begged.

"Of course, I am silly." Hermione chuckled making his green eyes open meeting her honey brown ones. "You're after all standing in heaven. Did you think I would let you leave and not see you?"

"How?"

Hermione sighed taking Dean's hand in hers walking them over to bench taking a seat. "I didn't go to Hell Dean. Don't get me wrong, there were demons that would have killed to get my soul but I got here and I have been waiting for you. I'll continue to wait because this isn't your time. The getting to see you part was because of Joshua, he's been a friend since I have been here."

"I am so sorry." Dean apologized. "Hermione, I am so sorry."

She shushed him sliding closer to him. "This was not your fault."

"It was because you met me and I couldn't let you go," Dean said running a hand down his face, fighting the tears in his eyes. "I was selfish."

"You didn't force me to stay with you, Dean," Hermione replied. "Even at times, I think you wanted me to leave."

Dean glanced at her sharply.

"Not because you didn't love me, but because you loved me too much." Hermione finished as Dean's face softened. "And that's the reason I protected Sam that night. I loved you too much to let you lose your brother."

"But I lost you too." He replied he voice turning slightly raspy.

Hermione looked down as sadness passed over her face. "I know but you need your brother more than me."

"How can you-."

"You know it's the truth," Hermione spoke honestly. "I know you love me but you love Sam more. That's perfectly fine I understand."

"I watched Lilith snap your neck." Dean countered.

"I know," Hermione teared up a little, tightening her hand around his. Just as his grip tightened around hers. Their relationship had been interesting, to say the least, but in the crazy world they lived in, they found love with one another. Sam had even become family to her as well. She had been fiercely protective of the both of them. "I remember some of it but I can remember your face and you running to me. Nothing after that until I got up here but since then I have watched over you every chance I got."

Dean looked at here slightly wide-eyed.

"Except for some moments." Hermione gave a knowing look to Dean. "You don't have to say anything about it. Don't let my death rule you anymore. I did what I did for you. I don't regret what I did."

"I just-," Dean sighed. "I miss you every damn day."

"I miss you to Dean," Hermione replied.

"I don't want to leave you," Dean whispered.

Hermione stood from the bench turning her teary gaze back to him. "I don't want you to either but you have too. Sam needs you and our time is coming to a close Dean."

Dean stood pulling her into his arms holding onto her tightly. Hermione pulled back looking up at Dean.

"I want you to fight. Do this fight like you and Sam should- Together. How you have always done." Hermione told him.

"I will." Dean agreed placing his forehead on hers.

"I want you to be happy after this. I want you to promise me you will go and be happy." Hermione whispered.

Dean said nothing holding her tighter.

"Dean. Promise me please." Hermione repeated.

"I promise." Dean agreed reluctantly.

"Good because I don't want to watch you wither away."

Dean leaned down kissing her on the lips. It was a surprising kiss from Dean. Tender and loving but had a force of passion burning behind it. He pulled back slightly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I hate to break up this beautiful moment but you have to go, Dean," Joshua spoke up from behind them.

"I know," Dean spoke reluctantly letting her out of his arms.

Hermione backs up a few steps from him, both their hearts breaking with each step. Hermione gave Dean a watery smile. "Tell Cas to come see me one day. When he can. It gets lonely at times."

Dean frowned, "Have you and Cas-," His sentence trailing off as he waved his hand.

Hermione laughed out loud, "No, you have my heart. You always will."

"Goodbye Mi." He spoke.

"Goodbye Dean." She whispered their eyes not leaving the other, as Joshua touched dean's shoulder sending him back to his body. Hermione expects to break down when Dean left but it never came.

"He'll survive Hermione," Joshua spoke softly.

"I know he will. He's strong. I just wish I was with him." Hermione replied.

* * *

Dean's eye snapped open sitting up he gasped for breath. Looking over he saw Sam sitting beside him.

"What took you so long to get back?" Sam demanded but looking worriedly at his brother.

Glancing down her rubbed his hands together not saying anything.

"Dean?"

"It was Hermione," Dean replied simply.

"Dean, I'm-,"

"Don't. Just don't." Dean replied getting up going to the bathroom away from everything.

At least for the moment.


End file.
